


Southern Comfort, Not So Much Pt. One

by SamDeanMeandFreakslikeUs



Series: Southern Comfort, Not So Much [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternat ending to season eight's Southern Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDeanMeandFreakslikeUs/pseuds/SamDeanMeandFreakslikeUs
Summary: Things get heatedThings get out of controlGarth tries to help
Series: Southern Comfort, Not So Much [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080809
Kudos: 10





	Southern Comfort, Not So Much Pt. One

With Garth right behind him, Sam came out of the library, cell phone to his ear, Dean's voice mail informing him, "It's me. Do what you gotta."

To which Sam replied, "Dean! Hey! There was a string on the floor of the tomb. It used to hold an old penny. That's the object. We're coming right now."

Sam and Garth went to the hospital, just in case Dean was still there. Not finding him, Sam called his brother, and again only got his voice mail. Sam was starting to worry that something had happen to Dean. He called several more times, between the hospital and their motel they were staying at. Sam was on his cell as he entered their motel room.

As Sam got further into the room he saw Dean just sitting on the end of the bed, his cell laying next to him, ringing. Dean didn't even seem to be aware of the noise it was making.

"Dean? What the hell, man?" Sam asked, puzzeled irritation in his voice. "We went to the hospital, you-- You're not answering your phone."

Dean stared at Sam, a blank, emotionless look on his face, rose slowly to his feet, and aimed his gun at his brother.

"You should have looeked for me when I was in Purgatory." Dean informed Sam, hate eminating from every part of him.

Sam knew, as soon as he saw the dark green ectoplasm coming from Dean's ear, what had happened. 

"Come on Dean. I know it's not you in there pulling the strings." he said, trying to talk his brother back to himself.

"Shut up." Dean sneared back, not wanting to hear what Sam was trying to do.

Thinking Dean wasn't paying any attention to him, Garth slowly moved for his own gun, but Dean saw the movement.

"Don't." Dean worned, moving his gun towards Garth.

Garth froze, and moved his hand away from his gun. 

Dean swung his gun back at Sam.

"You never even wantede this life." he sneared. "Always blamed me for pulling you back into it."

"That's not true." Sam countered truthfully.

"Really? Everything you've ever done, since you climbed into my ride, has been to deceive me." Dean replied angrly.

"What'd you want me to say? That I've made mistakes? I've made mistakes, Dean."

Garth was taking all this in, knowing the Spector was making Dean angry towards his brother. 

"That's not Dean, Sam."

**"SHUT UP!"** Dean yelled, growing even more angry.

Garth swallowed thickly, kept quiet, and waited till he could find some way to intervene, and stop this, before someone got hurt, or worse. 

Sam knew, as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he had opened the door for accusation, and there was no closing it. But even so, he hoped dean wouldn't walk through it. But his brother's next word told him that was a fruitless hope.

"Mistakes?" Dean chuckled maliciously. "Well, let's go through some of Sammy's greatest hits. Drinkin' demon blood, check. Bein' in cahoots with Ruby. Not telling me you lost your soul. Or how about runnin' around with Samuel for a whole year, lettin' me think you were dead while you were doin' all kinds of crazy. Those aren't mistakes, Sam, those are choices." 

Sam breathed out a long breath, unable to believe his brother, the one person he thought he could count on to never reveal his most embarrassing secret, the demon blood, to anyone, had just told Garth about it, 

"All right, you said it. We've both played alittle fast and loose."

"Yeah, I might've lied, but I never once betrayed you. I never once left you to die. And for what? A girl? You left me to die for a girl?

Sam couldn't take it any longer. Bringing up the demon blood and Ruby was one thing. But to put Amilia in the same catagory and call her a mistake? That was where Sam drew the line. Dean had no right, he knew nothing about his relationship with Amilia. Even not having a soul, he hadn't begrudged Dean of his relationship with Lisa. He had left him alone, until the Djinn had gone after Dean, and that was only to save Dean's life. Otherwise Dean would have never known Sam was back, because Sam wanted Dean to continue to have a normal life, not because he wanted Dean back in the life with him, even though he did want to be with his big brother. But at that moment Sam could only see red, and the hurt caused by Dean's words, and it all exploded inside of him.

Even though he got in some pretty good punches, Sam was no match for his big brother's monster magnified strength, and found himself across the room on the floor among the broken remains of the coffee table, thick red blood running from his nose, the breath knocked from his lungs, and research papers scattered all over the floor. Garth moved inbetween Sam and Dean, in an attempt to draw Dean's attention away from the person he was angry with, and try one more time to reason with him.

"Garth don't!" Sam worned, in concern.

"No." Garth said, in reassurance. Holding his hands out infront of himself, so Dean could see he just wanted to talk. "He won't kill me. His beef isn't with me. You're not gonna shoot me. Are you Dean?" Garth continued, hoping he wasn't lying to himself. Because Dean had a, "Don't-be-so-sure-of-that.' look on his face. 

"Move! Dean warned, determandly.

"Come on, Dean." Garth coaxed. :You do not wanna kill your brother. You've been protecting him your whole life. Don't stop now."

"He left me to rot in purgatory." Dean justified indignantly.

"All right, maybe he did. I don't know, I wasn't there. I'm sure he had his reasons."

Sam had lifted himself to a somewhat sitting position on the floor, leaning against the couch, trying to get his breath back, and hoping for a chance to remove himself from the room.

"Like you had your reasons for Benny." Sam defended.

Garth turned his head to look at Sam, a confused look on his face.

"Who?"

"Benny's been more of a brother to me this past year, then you've ever been!" Dean proclaimed. "That's right' Cass let me down, you let me down. The only person that hasn't let me down is Benny."

As if Dean hadn't shoved the knife in deep enough with what he said about Amilia, he just had to shove it in for the killing blow. Garth might as well move and let the bullets fly. Sam was already dead inside.

But Garth continued to try and find some kind of peace for the brothers.

"I know you're angry but, man, you gotta fight this thing. Do not do this." he pleaded. Just let it go."

Dean looked disgustingly at Sam.

Sam looked at his brother, serching for some sign of forgiveness in his brother's eyes, but saw nothing but contemt.

Garth continued to try and get through to the angry man with the gun.

"Come on Dean." 

For a few seconds Garth thought he might have succeded.

But.

"Goodbye, Sam" Dean confirmed, as he pushed past Garth to take his shot at his little brother.

Garth saw his oppertunity to stop Dean, and took it.

Sam also saw an oppertunity, and took it.

As Dean was distracted by Garth's fist to the left side of his face, and Garth was busy cradling his hand after the punch, Sam, since he got his breath back, and wasn't as dizzy, got to his feet and left, not even taking the time to grab his things, or shut the door behind him. He would die someday, everyone does, but he wasn't going to let it be by his brother's hand. No matter how pissed off Dean was at him, or who or _what,_ was driving the Dean express. He wasn't going to let that happen, not if he could do something to keep it from happening. He couldn't, and wouldn't do that to his brother. Sam knew the feeling of holding a family member's life in his hands. First John's then Bobby's, and the realization of the mental and emotional damage that would do to a person, made Sam's stomach roll with nausea. He'd rather die by his own hands. That's why he had to get away from Dean. Before he did even more to disappoint his big brother, and Dean had already decided he wasn't worth saving any longer.

  


  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


When Garth hit Dean, it caused Dean to stumble backwards a few steps and his hand to fly back, openning enough to drop the old penny, he had been clutching in his right hand ever since the deputy placed it there, but not enough to drop his gun.

When Dean finally got the confusion shaken from his head, he saw Garth standing in front of him, cradling his hand, And for some reason his jaw hurt on the left side of his face, and he was holding his gun.

_'What the....did Garth just hit me? Why would he....Why do I have my gun out?' Dean ponderd._

"What the hell happened?" Dean inquired, rubbing his jaw where it was turning red, sure to bruise.

Garth just looked at Dean, a "Dude-you-really-need-to-get-over-it" look and sighed.

Standing in place, Dean looked around, not seeing Sam. 

_'Maybe he's still at the library.'_

Sam still at the library?" he asked'

"NO he's right...." Garth began, turning to look behind himself. There was no one there. "Sam was right there, Dean. I swear."

"Well, he's not there now. What the hell happened?" he asked, irritated confusion starting to build.

Garth did not want to have this conversation, especiallly with the angrier of the Winchesters.

**"Garth!"** Dean demanded, his eyes flashing with urgentcy. "What happened, and where is Sam?!"

Garth swallowed hard, took a deep cleansing breath, pulled up all his inner ataraxis that he could muster at the moment, let out the breath slowly, and began the tell of Two Brothers, With Not Much Southern Hospitality.

When Garth was finished relaying what had happened, waht Dean had done and said, and told Dean he hadn't seen Sam leave. Dean was sitting on the floor. His knees had buckled when Garth relayed that Dean had blamed Sam for what he did when he was soulless, which Garth couldn't understand how that could happen, but living in the world of the supernatural, he figured it wasn't impossible. After all he, himself, had killed the tooth fairy. And had Sam wanted to be soulless? Garth didn't even want to know about the demon blood thing. That was way TMI for him.

Dean's mind was sifting through everything Garth had said, and he tried to figure out why he would say any of that stuff to his little brother. He didn't blame Sam for what he did when he had lost his soul, how could Sam be responsible for that? He was in hell, when all that was going on. And the demon blood was more Ruby's fault then Sam's. Sam had been vulnerable, and Ruby had taken advantage of that. Even the Angels had wanted Sam to go dark side, even though they had pretended to be concerned about him drinking demon blood. But they just wanted to drive a wedge between his brother and him. Dean had forgiven Sam for that along time ago. Hadn't he? Was he really so angry at Sam for not getting him out of Purgatory, that he was willing to say anything to hurt Sam like that, and want him dead?

Dean hung his head in shame, and hid his face from Garth and the world. He had to go find Sam, apologize. But how could he face his little brother after what he'd said and done? Dean didn't want to face Sammy, but he knew he had to, somehow. He rubbed his head and face with both hands, took a deep breath, stood slowly, and walked reluctantly to the door. He hadn't felt like this in so long, so many years. Like that little boy that had to tell his dad that Sammy had ran away on his watch. Feeling guilty, and scared of what the consuquinces were going to be. Would Sam want to listen to him, or even want to see or be around him?

Dean didn't know what he was going to say to make Sam believe he didn't remember what had happened, or what he had said, and that he didn't mean any of it, but he would have to try. He couldn't let his sassquatch-of-a-little-brother believe that's what he thought.

Dean had to go find his brother. Try to explain, and hope Sam would listen and forgive his idiot-of-a-big brother.

When Dean got outside, Sam was no where to be found. He went to look inside the Impala, maybe Sam had gone to the place Sam felt safe, and considered home. But it seemed that their childhood home wasn't where Sammy wanted to be.

Dean searched around the motel, and surrounding area calling for Sam, but to no avail. His Sammy was just gone, again. Because of him, again

  


TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I do not make, or have any claim to the show Supernatural or it's characters  
>  I don't mind comments, but please don't be too mean. Thanks


End file.
